


Hope in a Bright Blue Box

by i_write_a_lot



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Other - Freeform, Random Conversations, alternate realities discussion, atlantis cafeteria, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chat about the possibilities of alternate realities, mainly one that contains a Time Lord with a blue box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope in a Bright Blue Box

“McKay, answer me this-alternate realities are real, right? I mean, we’ve seen what-over a dozen by now?” Sheppard asked, as they were walking to the cafeteria for lunch.  
“Of course, alternate realities are real. What kind of question is that, anyway?” Rodney asked, huffing in annoyance-and from being slightly out of breath from climbing the stairs. Lately Sheppard had been torturing him by making him do more excerise so that he’d run faster out in the field. 

“Just bear with me.” Sheppard suggested, and they walked around a couple of scientists before he continued. “So, alternate realities are real. What are the chances of a television show being real in one of those realities?”

“Fifty fifty, I’d guess. How should I know? I’m not an alternate reality expert!” Rodney complained. “Why are you even asking?” Rodney added, frowning at him. Science generally wasn’t Sheppard’s thing, after all, it was more explosions and hot alien women. 

“I was just thinking…how cool would it be if Doctor Who was real and appeared in our reality because his TARDIS brought him here?” Sheppard offered, and Rodney fell quiet as they took the transporter the rest of the way to the cafeteria.

“You’re right…that would be pretty…cool,” Rodney admitted, even as he was thinking, that-yes, it would be cool. But it would also be highly unlikely. The topic was dropped as they greeted Ronon and Teyla, though Sheppard still found himself wondering about the possibility of one day meeting the Doctor…

And getting to travel in a bright blue box that was bigger on the inside than the outside.

~*~

End


End file.
